zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sign
Signs are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These wooden boards are inscribed with useful information that can be read by pressing a game's action button while standing in front of them. In some games, signs can be destroyed or manipulated in other fashions. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Signs can be found in the villages of Hyrule, inscribed with the village's name. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Signs can be found in both the Light and Dark Worlds. After Link rescues Princess Zelda from Hyrule Castle, Agahnim brands Link a kidnapper and traitor to Hyrule, and signs inscribed with Link's description and image can be found throughout the Light World. Signs can be picked up, thrown at enemies to deal damage, or be sliced and destroyed. The Lockpicker, a strange character found near the Desert of Mystery, will follow Link if he breaks his sign. Some signs depict Link as a thief. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening On Koholint Island there is an area known as the Signpost Maze, which is filled with various signs. If Link follows the directions on the signs in the proper manner, a staircase leading to Mamu's abode can be found. Some signs in the maze are initially inaccessible, requiring Link to obtain certain items first. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask Signs look and function the same in both these games. Link can cut it down with his sword or destroy it using different weapons. It can be repaired by playing either "Zelda's Lullaby" or the "Song of Healing in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Signs in both these games look the same as the ones in Link's Awakening. However, these can be destroyed by picking them up with the Power Bracelet and throwing them. In Oracle of Seasons, Link can receive a Sign Ring from the Sign-loving Subrosian if he breaks 100 signs. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Signs in The Wind Waker are nearly all wooden, and inscribed upon in Hylian. Link may cut these signs into several shapes using his sword and different techniques. Link may also destroy signs using a variety of weapons, like bombs. Some items, like arrows, are ineffective, and will, for example, stick to the sign instead. If Link destroys a sign, he may magically recreate it using the Wind God's Aria to make the pieces hover back to the signpost and reassemble themselves. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Signs can be found in nearly every stage of the game. They introduce new areas and give warnings or advice about what can be found in areas ahead. Several signs feature newsletters written by Tingle called the Tingle Times. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Signs are placed near the entrances of areas, usually telling Link where he is and what main areas border the area. Interestingly, Link can pick up a sign with R and carry it around or throw it. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Signs mark locations and important landmarks such as Death Mountain. Signs also often appear to give directions to different areas of Hyrule or post important messages. Link can slice the sign in many ways according to his sword strikes; a Roll Attack will shatter it in one hit. This also occurs if Epona gallops at a sign. Broken pieces of signs can be carried around. Hitting an enemy with a part of a sign deals damage, regardless of what part is used. However, there is no way to reassemble them without leaving the area and returning. The signs all say, in Hylian "Signboards by Hyrule" The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Signs reveal what is up ahead, as well as info about where Link currently is. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Large bulletin boards appear in several locations, and give information about prizes available from the prize postcard contest and the names of players who participated in the most recent battle. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Signs appear as targets in some stages. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:Link's Crossbow Training items